Some Things Are Best Left Unsaid
by Nari of Mirkwood
Summary: Hikaru and Yuki Shido have just come into the Universe of the Four Gods and both have become great friends with all of the Suzaku warriors and Miaka. Tasuki and Hikaru begin to grow closer than just friends but will Tasuki's statement of 'I don't like gi
1. The New Girl

Hello, hello! Yes, I'm back w/ another story! This one's about our favorite fiery Suzaku constellation and a character I made up. Without further ado, please let me tell you the story of our favorite constellation's first real love.

Some Things are Best Left Unsaid 

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Hikaru, wait up!" Hikaru turned around and saw her friend, Tsuki, running towards her and waving. "Why didn't you wait for me?" "Sorry, just thinking about last night." Tsuki looked at her with a sad look on her face. "Dumped ya, huh?" Hikaru nodded sadly.

"Cheer up, he's only one guy and besides, you're the prettiest girl in school! Any guy would be stupid if they didn't date you!" Hikaru smiled at this, "Thanks Tsuki, you're right." She then proceeded to hug her friend tightly.

Hikaru finished up her day without any trouble at all and did her best to avoid Tsuki until she was off the school grounds and half way home. She felt like crap, only last night her boy friend, Kaji, dumped her for a girl who was much uglier than she was.

She walked into her house, put her shoes away in the closet and set her bag down on the couch. A strong stench of alcohol reached her nostrils and she knew that her parents were drunk, again. Hikaru walked into the kitchen to find her younger brother Yuki eating ice cream with two cuts on his left cheek and a bruise on his left arm.

"Yuki, when did you get those cuts?" "When I got home from school. Mom and dad were already wasted and they cut me with a broken beer bottle and then hit me on the arm." "You okay?" Yuki nodded. "Why don't you go sleep over grandmother's tonight? I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Yuki nodded, hugged his sister and grabbed his backpack, and then left the house. Hikaru heard a creak in the ceiling and figured that her parents were upstairs. She walked up and saw their bedroom door halfway open.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys in here?" She opened the door all the way and saw her dad violating her mom once again. '_Not again, this is the third time this week!'_ Her dad got up when he heard Hikaru turning to leave. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his words slurred.

Hikaru could tell that both of her parents were really drunk and she didn't want to get involved in it.

Five minutes later, Hikaru left the room with a scratch under her eye, a bleeding lip, two bruises on her arms, and a red mark on her cheek. She quickly went to her bedroom and locked the door. She removed her school uniform and put on something more comfortable. In this case, it was a white tea shirt with a brown hoodie over it, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. She tied her hair back up into a ponytail and the wiped the blood off of her lip.

In the bathroom, Hikaru dabbed the cut under her eye and then placed a band-aide over it. _'This is ridiculous, I can't believe they're having it **again!** If Yuki saw them, what the hell would he do? What would they do?'_ Tears rimmed the edges of Hikaru's eyes and they threatened to fall down her face.

_'I can't stand it anymore! I want out of this pathetic excuse for a home and I want both of my parents to go to hell!'_ Without waiting any longer, Hikaru grabbed a small suitcase from her closet and began quietly packing. She packed two pairs of pajamas, her school uniform, and two other sweat-shirt/tee shirt/ jean combos.

Hikaru grabbed her backpack, a notepad and a pen and then scribbled something on a piece of paper. Her note read:

_Dear Mom and Dad (if that's what I should consider you),_

_I hate both of you and I hate living in this house. I'm taking Yuki and we're going to live somewhere else. If you try to find me I'll report you to the police officers._

_Hikaru_

_P.S. I hope you both rot in hell!_

Hikaru quickly went into Yuki's room and packed a small bag for him. She darted down the stairs and dashed outside.

Within minutes, she reached her grandmothers house. Her brother answered the door. "Hey sis, what are you doing here?" "Come on Yuki, you and I are leaving mom and dad." "What!" "Just shut up, take your bag and go get your back pack, not a word of this to grandmother." Yuki was confused but nodded and went to get his back pack.

He came back in seconds and then the two of them set off down the street.

"Why are you doing this Hikaru? You worked so hard to get into Jounin High and this is your senior year! Don't just give it up!" "Yuki…I have put up with mom and dad being alcoholics since Natsumi died. Okay, that's five years! I'm sick and tired of it and I want out!"

The two arrived at the library and walked in. "Why did we come here?" Yuki asked. "To look through map books and see if there are any small towns around here where we could possibly live in for the time being. Now start looking!"

Yuki took his suitcase from his older sister and then walked down an isle. He came across a door that read "Restricted Area". _'Hmm, I wonder what's in here'_ he thought to himself. He walked in and was amazed at all of the old books.

"Yuki, where did you go?" Hikaru called out. He poked his head out of the door and said, "In here, you gotta see some of this stuff." Hikaru walked in and was also impressed with all of the old books. She set her bags down and looked through the titles of some of the books.

One, however, caught her eye.

"The Universe of the Four Gods…sounds interesting." Yuki brought his bags over and then looked at the book. "Cool book, wonder what it's about." However, before Hikaru could answer, both felt a rumble in the ground and then the felt themselves floating away, almost into the book.

**-In the Universe of the Four Gods-**

Hikaru and Yuki were both lying unconscious in the soft grass with their bags right next to them. Hikaru was the first to stir and she opened her eyes and then sat up. What she saw, however, was not what she expected. "H-huh? Where are we? This is definitely not Tokyo!" Yuki began to stir next to her and pretty soon he was conscious again as well. "Whoa! Where the flip are we!"

His older sister just shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue. Wait, pinch yourself!" "Why?" "Just do it!" Yuki pinched himself, "Okay, what did that do?" "Did you feel it?" "Of course I did!" "Then this means that this is no dream. In a dream, you wouldn't be able to feel anything."

The two stood up and gathered their bags together. "Now what?" Yuki asked. "We start walking and hope that we'll come across a town and ask someone where we are."

The siblings walked for about an hour and came across nothing. After an hour's walk, they began to hear the faint talking of what seemed to be a large crowd. "Sounds like there are people nearby, let's check it out."

Hikaru walked up to a bush and then pushed the brambles aside. What she and Yuki saw was not a village, however, but a big, bustling city with a large palace looking over the city. The city, however, was not filled with cars and large buildings like Tokyo was but instead, carriages, old-style Chinese homes, and people wearing old-fashioned clothing.

Behind them, Hikaru heard a rustling in the bushes and two large wolves came out. "Oh…my…god!" Yuki was frozen with fear and wasn't moving a muscle. Hikaru was doing her best to stay calm but wolves frightened her very much and it was taking every bit of strength in her to hold down her urge to run for her life.

The wolves advanced on the pair and then one lunged for Yuki and the other for Hikaru. "Aaaah!" Hikaru took off for dear life and hoped that Yuki had done the same. She tripped on a rock that was jutting out of the ground and she fell flat on her face. Hikaru felt her elbow sustain a large cut and her ankle hurt badly. She turned onto her back to find her brother bleeding from his left leg and trying his best to stay away from the wolf.

The second wolf advanced on her even more. She tried to back up and unfortunately she backed up too quickly and too much and she bashed her head against a very large rock. Hikaru's vision blurred and her head seared with pain. She couldn't see her brother any longer and just before she was about to black out, the words "REKKA SHINEN!" could be heard, coming from a boy.

The wolves were somehow engulfed in flame. The last thing Hikaru saw before she lost consciousness was a figure with orange hair.

Hikaru was stirring from her unconsciousness a few hours later. She opened her eyes about halfway and began to look up at the ceiling from her view point. When her head stopped pounding, she sat up and looked to the three people on her left.

One was a girl who looked to be around the age of fifteen and she was wearing the uniform of Hikaru's old middle school. The man behind her had a purplish tint to his hair and it was pulled back into a ponytail. He had simple clothes on and from the look of the staff he was holding, Hikaru guessed he was some sort of priest. The last person was a boy (a very cute one at that) with a black over coat on, a fan on his back, and very bright orange hair.

"It seems that you're feeling better now," the girl said. She smiled sweetly at Hikaru and said, "I'm Miaka Yuki, pleased to meet you." Hikaru had no clue if she could trust these people but smiled back to her and said, "I'm Hikaru." "You sustained a bad head injury and your elbow was pretty badly cut but I was able to heal them so you shouldn't have to stay in bed for too long. NO DA! Oh and my name's Chichiri No Da!"

The boy with the orange hair walked up to her and said, "Why the hell were you and your brother out on the hill in front of Hong-nan?" Hikaru was surprised at the aggressiveness of his question but answered none-the-less. "We were lost and the wolves just happened to come out while we were gazing at the city."

"Whatever." The boy said no more and stomped out of the room. "Eh, sorry about that," Miaka said. "Tasuki is not a bad person but it takes time for him to get used to people. Give him a few more days or so and he'll be fine." Hikaru nodded.

"Chichiri? Could I speak with Hikaru alone for a minute?" "Sure. No Ds." Miaka looked at Hikaru and said, "Do you go to Jonin High?" Hikaru was taken aback by Miaka's question. "Yes." "Oh, so you are from my world." Miaka smiled sweetly at her again. "Don't worry, you'll be just find here." "Where's here?"

"Where should I start? Okay: There's a book in the Yotsuya section library and it's called The Universe of the Four Gods. In this world there are four gods, Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu. This land is divided up into four sections where each god resides. Hong-nan: Suzaku, Qu-Dong: Seiryu, Bei-Jia: Genbu, (A/N I'm not sure what Byakko's land is called 'cause I have yet to come across its name) :Byakko.

Each god has an heir, or a priestess. The priestesses of Genbu and Byakko are dead but me and my former best friend are the priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryu. I'm Suzaku. Anyway, each priestess has seven loyal followers or constellations. You've already met two of mine, Chichiri and Tasuki. The others are Hotohori, the emperor, Tamahome, Chiriko, and Mitsukake." "Wait but that only adds up to six." "I know…we lost one of ours, Nuriko." "I'm sorry."

Miaka smiled and then continued. "I'm trying to summon Suzaku to have three of my wishes granted before my ex-friend, Yui, summons Seiryu." "Okay, so…do I play a role in this at all?" Hikaru asked. "Not if you don't want to. You don't have to stay here but I would really like it if you would. I'd like to be your friend."

Hikaru smiled at Miaka. "Thank you." The girls sat in peaceful silence for a minute and then Miaka asked, "Hey, do you know any type of martial arts?" "Yep, I'm a black belt in karate and kendo." "Wow! Looks like Jubei, Tamahome, and Tasuki are going to have some competition." (A/N Just so ya'all know, Jubei is one of my characters that I made up, she's Tamahome's younger sister by 1 year. The others are Hikaru and Yuki, obviously, and Sen, she's Miaka's friend and she's also from Japan).

"My younger brother, Yuki, he's okay right?" "Uh-huh! He's actually already met all of the other celestial warriors. He's been up for a few hours already." Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. "Well, if there's no way for me and my brother to get out of the book then sure, I'll help you summon Suzaku in any way I can!"

"Thanks. If you're feeling better, then why don't you come downstairs and meet everybody." "Sure."

Miaka helped Hikaru out of bed and she put on some extra clothes that Jubei had lent her. They consisted of a short kimono that went to Hikaru's mid thigh, a pair of pants that went under the kimono, an obi to tie it off, and a pair of sandals. They made their way downstairs into the dining room where everyone was eating.

Everyone was eating around the table and talking about anything. Hikaru took a seat next to Jubei and introduced herself. Miaka then introduced Hikaru to everyone sitting at the table, including Shao-Huan (yes she's not dead in my story).

The rest of the night went by without anything exciting occurring. Jubei and Hikaru talked about their martial arts skills and they soon became good friends. "Well Hikaru, it's been fun talking to you but I gotta hit the hey," Jubei said with a yawn. "Okay, g'night." Jubei smiled and then walked off to her room.

Hikaru was thinking about going to bed herself but she wanted to find Tasuki. _'I wonder where he is. It would be rude of me to not thank him for everything he did for me and Yuki.'_ After a half an hour of searching, Hikaru was ready to give up but when she stepped outside onto a balcony, the shadow of a figure peered down on her from the roof. She turned to see who it was and sure enough, Tasuki was sitting on the roof, looking down at her.

She smiled at him and then climbed up the ladder to the roof. When she got there, she sat down next to him. "I know we've already met but you're the one who saved us right?" Tasuki nodded. "Well, then thanks a lot!" Tasuki was silent. After a moment he said, "No problem. I just couldn't let a pretty lady like you bite the big one." Hikaru blushed, "You think I'm pretty!"

Tasuki nodded. Hikaru was shocked, no boy except for her idiot boyfriends ever told her that. And none of them were as cute as Tasuki in her opinion. Hikaru smiled and said, "I hope we can be friends!" Tasuki didn't say anything but he flashed her one of his cocky grins. Then he said, "There's a chance."

A/N I hope you guys all liked it and if you read, please review!


	2. Voting Time!

1Okay okay, so I got this idea from cherrymoonblossoms and I'm going to post a vote on which stories you want me to continue first. You can either vote for:

Love, Separation, and Reunion (Fruits Basket)

She Was His Kisa (Fruits Basket

Some Things Are Best Left Unsaid (Fushigi Yugi)

...or I can start one of two new stories! They are:

The Mercenary and the Miko (InuYasha)

Summary: When InuYasha dies, Kagome is heart-broken and goes into a state of what she thinks to be infinite depression. But things start looking up when a certain dead assassin starts appearing in her dreams. And what happens when he actually shows up in person one day?

or...

A Dream's Loving Kiss (G Gundam)

Summary: Allenby starts the same dream every night where a man who remains a mystery kisses her. Suspecting that it's one of her friends, she goes on a journey inside her emotions to figure out who her knight in shining armor is.

Please vote because I really would like to know! I'll be taking votes any time up until April 10th, at that time, I'll close the polls. VOTE!


	3. Polls Closed!

1Well the votes are in and the polls are closed! The winner is Love, Separation, and Reunion followed by Some Things Are Best Left Unsaid. I'll update She Was His Kisa after I update these two stories at lest twice. So don't expect to see it updated too soon! Sorry to all my reviewers who like that story but... NONE OF YOU GUYS VOTED FOR IT!

Sorry!

Anyway, L,S+R lovers, you're in luck. I should be updating anytime within the next 2 weeks. Thanks a bunch!


	4. A New Nuriko

A/N Sorry this took a while to get in but I've been a little uninterested in typing for a long time. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A New Nuriko 

Hikaru awoke the next morning bright and early. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. Drawing the curtains aside, she looked out and saw the sun just rising on the horizon. _'Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day'_ she thought to herself. _'I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing. Probably completely wasted and totally oblivious to the fact that their remaining children are gone.'_

She continued to gaze out the window until she heard a knock on the door. "Hikaru, it's me Jubei. Do you mind if I come in?" "No, not at all." Jubei walked in the room and then strode over to the window where Hikaru was. "I was wondering, Tasuki, my brother and I are going down to the training grounds to train for a little while before breakfast. Would you like to come with us?" Hikaru's expression brightened, it had been a long time since she had practiced her martial arts. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Jubei smiled, "Okay, I'll tell the guys you're coming."

Jubei quickly left the room. Hikaru walked over to the chair she had laid Jubei's clothes out on before going to sleep the night before. She changed out of her pajamas that she had brought with her from her world and put on the other clothes. After making the bed, she left the room. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, however. _'Damn, why didn't I ask Jubei how to get there?'_ Hikaru wandered around aimlessly, not having a clue as to where she was going, for almost the next twenty minutes. "They're probably wondering where I am."

She continued down the hallway until she reached a door that she thought looked like a door to a training room, if they have a look to them. When she entered the room, it was anything but a training room. There was an enormous statue of a giant bird in the back of the room. In the center was a tall platform that held a giant torch and room enough for maybe one or two people to stand on. Around the platform on the floor were markings of different symbols in ornate patterns. One of the characters was the Japanese kanji for "demon". _'That's strange'_ she thought to herself, _'why is the character on Tamahome's forehead on the floor in this room? Come to think of it, what exactly is this room?'_

Hikaru walked up the steps to the top of the platform where the torch was. When she looked down into the torch, she saw the ashes of paper. She reached down into the torch and picked the ashes up in her hands. _'I wonder what was burned in this torch.'_ All of a sudden, she heard a majestic voice in her ears. "**I see you have found the ashes of my scroll child.**" "Wh-who said that?" Hikaru asked nervously. The statue of the giant bird glowed a brilliant red and then it came to life. It flew over to Hikaru, who was now shaking she was so afraid. "**Fear not child for I am not here to harm you. In fact, I'm here to give you a task.**" "Who a-are y-you?" "**I am known as the god, Suzaku.**" "You're the god that Miaka told me about." "**Indeed, she is the priestess that will some day summon me to this world so I may grant her three wishes.**" "If she's supposed to summon you, then why have you appeared before me Suzaku-sama?" "**I appear before those who are in need and those from a world parallel to this one.**"

"**I can feel great sadness and pain in your heart. What pains you so child?**" "I have lost a great deal in my life but I wouldn't want one as great as you to worry about that." "**Nonsense child. My priestess and the one who will summon me, Miaka, trusts you and from only speaking with you for a little while. In that regard, I too have put my faith in you.**" "Thank you Suzaku-sama," Hikaru said, bowing. "If I may ask, why have you appeared before me? All I did was pick up the ashes of something that was burned in the flame." "**That flame is known as the flame of Suzaku and my summoning scroll was burnt there. The reason I have appeared before you today is because without seven constellations of Suzaku, my summoning would be utterly impossible.**"

"What does that have to do with me?" "**As I'm sure you are aware, one of the constellations, Nuriko, has passed on from this life because of the Seiryu celestial warrior, Ashitare. I appeared here today because when your hands touched the ashes; I felt strong powers within you. I am going to bestow upon you, Nuriko's character and abilities as a Suzaku warrior.**" Hikaru was baffled. Not only did she not understand why Suzaku was appointing her as a celestial warrior but she also didn't know what a celestial warrior was supposed to do.

"I would like to thank you so much for this Suzaku-sama, but I don't believe that I could fulfill this position rightfully. I would only be disgracing Nuriko's memory." Just then, a ghost in the form of a person appeared in front of her. He was a very feminine looking man with purple hair. "Are you Nuriko?" Hikaru asked. Nuriko nodded, "I'd be happy if you were to take my place in the summoning ceremony. Suzaku and I have been watching you ever since I died. He told me that I had to be replaced by another being from Miaka's world. I saw how you dealt with all of your problems with your family and I would be honored if you were to bear my character."

Hikaru was stunned. She and her younger brother had been transported to the Universe of the Four Gods, she met Suzaku, and had the deceased Nuriko tell her that she was to take his place as a celestial warrior. And all of this happened in less than twenty-four hours! _'Am I dreaming? This can't possibly be happening to me!'_ Suzaku smiled at her and said, "**You are not dreaming. This is actually happening to you.**" "Can you read minds?" Hikaru asked. "**Of course I can, that was how I was able to contact Nuriko's ghost and give him a human form.**"

"Will you do it?" Nuriko asked. Hikaru didn't know what kind of answer to give. "I-I'm not sure what to say. If I accept this, what will happen to me?" "**Nothing that will harm you. You will be given super-human strength and the character mark for "nuriko" will appear on your upper right chest. Now will you accept this task?**" "What happens if I don't accept?" "Either Miaka won't ever summon Suzaku or we will ask your brother if he will do it." "Yuki?" Hikaru asked.

_'I can't put this kind of pressure on him. He's only thirteen years old! It would be great of a burden to take the easy way and have him become a warrior.'_ "**Will you do it then?**" "I…I will." "**Excellent! Before we begin, we must summon all of the other warriors and Miaka here.**" Suzaku was silent for a moment. Hikaru could a very faint light radiating off of his feathers. He seemed to be contacting everyone. Within moments, the six celestial warriors and Miaka appeared in the room.

They all gasped and said, "Nuriko!" "**You must all listen to me,**" Suzaku said. "Suzaku!" The giant bird smiled, "**I have summoned you all here because I'd like to let you all know that Hikaru has accepted the task of taking Nuriko's place as a warrior.**" "What!" "Is that even possible?" Chichiri asked. Nuriko nodded, "Suzaku explained everything to me after I passed away."

"**Nuriko and Hikaru will have to partake in a ritual that will transfer Nuriko's mark to Hikaru's body and give Hikaru his super-human strength. I beckoned you all here to inform you of this but also to check with you. There are a few negative and positive aspects to this sacrament.**" "What do you mean?" Miaka asked. "**Well, for the positive aspects, Nuriko will come back to life.**" "Really?" all the warriors said with happiness swimming on their faces. Even Nuriko looked surprised at Suzaku's statement. "**However, he will be brought back as Liu-Chuan and he will have no recollection of ever being a Suzaku warrior. Hikaru will then have to be referred to as Nuriko.**"

The tension in the room increased as everyone became torn on decisions. "Who gets the final say?" Hotohori asked. "**Nuriko.**" All eyes turned to Nuriko. "If it's going to help Miaka and all of you guys summon Suzaku for real, then I'm willing to do it. Is it possible for Miaka to wish back my memory as one of her three wishes?" Suzaku nodded, "**Once the summoning ceremony takes place, Miaka may wish for your memory of everyone to be restored. If she does, then your mark will return to your body and your strength.**" "What will happen to Hikaru?" "**Nothing. Now, do you wish to do this?**" Nuriko nodded, "Yes." "**Then let the ritual begin!**"

"**All of you warriors must stand on your characters inscribed on the floor.**" The warriors went to their places. "**Hikaru, you must occupy the empty space.**" She got off of the platform and walked to the place where Nuriko would stand. "**Nuriko**", Suzaku said, "**you must position yourself behind her.**" Nuriko floated over to Hikaru and positioned himself in the correct spot. "**Priestess, you must recite this dialogue.**" "How will I know what to say?" "**The words will come to you automatically. Now let us begin!**"

Miaka placed her thumbs and forefingers together and began to recite a dialogue. "**_Let the spirit of "nuriko" switch hosts. Liu-Chuan is no longer of use and the spirit must be switched. Transfer the spirit to Hikaru, the young maiden who is strong and able to take the spirit into her body. Have the memories of Liu-Chuan be discarded so that no pain of his memories will return…SPIRIT TRANSFER!_**" When she finished, Hikaru began to rise up into the air. The symbols engraved on the floor were glowing brightly and the warriors standing on them being engulfed by the lights. Liu-Chuan floated in front of Hikaru's body and placed a hand to her chest. Energy began to flow out of him and the symbol was disappearing on his body. He could also feel his strength leaving him.

Suzaku was speaking inside Liu-Chuan's head and was instructing him what to do. "**To complete the transformation, you must place your lips on hers to give every last bit of "nuriko" to her. Do it quickly!**" Liu-Chuan did as he was told. He placed his lips on top of Hikaru's. As soon as he did that, the last remnants of "nuriko" were flowing out of him. As his lips left hers, he lost consciousness.

The transformation was ever and everything turned back to normal. None of the warriors were hurt but many were dazed and lightheaded. Hikaru looked at her chest and sure enough, there was a mark there signifying that she was Nuriko. Liu-Chuan was lying at her feet, his body was solid and he was breathing. Suzaku appeared in front of her again and said, "**You are the new Nuriko. That is your name now and it is what you must call yourself. I entrust Nuriko's duty in you.**"

A/N Okay, so I know that this chapter was probably a little confusing. I was a little confused writing it! Anyways, in case it's not cleared up for you, Hikaru is now Nuriko and when I say Nuriko from now on (until much later on in the story), I'm talking about Hikaru. Tell me if you want me to make this into a Liu-Chuan/Nuriko/Tasuki love triangle. Also, in the manga, Nuriko's real name is Liu-Chuan. Those of you who watch the series know it as something else. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
